When a seriously ill patient enters a hospital, it is necessary to continuously check vital signs of the patient, as for example, ECG, heart rate, body temperature and respiratory data, because changes in such data which exceed specified maximum values or fall below specified minimum values may indicate that special corrective measures or treatments may be immediately necessary to safeguard the health or even the life of the patient.
While it is sometimes possible to have a skilled attendant accompany each such patient while the patient is ambulatory, the economics of medical car do not normally allow for such treatment. According, special equipment, known in the art as multiple parameter monitoring systems, have been developed wherein each patient is equipped with certain measuring and monitoring apparatus which transmits the necessary data to a central station staffed by nurses or other skilled attendants. The station is provided with other apparatus which receives and stores for print out any abnormal data transmitted. The receiving station contains high-low alarms which are activated automatically if changes in data exceed or fall below the specified maximum or minimum values.
Patients using current telemetry systems often find the apparatus to be heavy, akward to wear and uncomfortable to carry. Moreover, the known systems are expensive, difficult to install and maintain, and offer minimal data.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved multiple parameter monitoring system which offers complete vital signs [except BP] and the best two diagnostic leads of the ECG. This system is much less expensive, can monitor a large number of patients, and it can be istalled and maintained easily.
Another object is to provide a new and improved multiple parameter monitoring system which incorporates apparatus for use by patients which is light in weight, easy to use and comfortable to wear.